Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes and conversion vans, allow the occupants to explore while in the comforts of a self-contained vehicle. One of the benefits of traveling in this type of self-contained vehicle is the inclusion of various creature comforts such as air conditioning, stereo sound systems, televisions, comfortable bedding, showers, and refrigerators. Small refrigerators are used to keep perishable food fresh and beverages cold. Larger refrigerators include secondary compartments that allow storage of frozen goods.
Although the refrigerator is a step forward in the field of perishable food transportation, known versions of this device produce logistical hurdles in many settings. For instance, recreational vehicles are commonly driven to sporting events, allowing individuals to hold pre-game tailgate parties, in which a variety of foods and beverage are enjoyed. With existing refrigerators, each time an individual requires a refrigerated item, the individual would need to enter the vehicle to retrieve the desired item. This type of activity can distract the individual from the festive nature of the tailgate party. Additionally, this type of activity places a severe strain on the air conditioning system of the vehicle, because conditioned air leaks out of the vehicle each time the main door is opened and the refrigerator loses cold air each time the front panel is opened. This situation leads to accelerated wear and tear on the vehicle.
Should the recreational vehicle be used in a campground, an individual should not have be concerned about cleaning his feet, accidentally letting out a dog, waking a sleeping occupant, or allowing mosquitoes to enter the vehicle, simply to retrieve a cooled beverage or snack.
A refrigerator that would eliminate the need for an individual to enter the host vehicle to retrieve refrigerated items would represent a major advancement in the field of recreational vehicle use, in general.
Thus, what is needed is a dual-access refrigerator that allows access to stored items in a conventional manner and through the wall of a host vehicle, from outside the vehicle.